poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dazzlings
The Dazzlings are a girl group consisting of lead singer Adagio Dazzle and her bandmates Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. All three girls are the antagonists of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks. Each of the girls wear mystical pendants around their necks that feed out of conflict from people they control with their singing. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the Dazzlings appear at Canterlot High during a musical showcase and convince everyone to turn the friendly competition into a Battle of the Bands. After giving them a tour of the school, Sunset Shimmer gets a bad vibe from these girls. It is revealed that the girls were banished from Equestria . In a diner after feeding on the conflict of the patrons caused by their singing, Adagio witnesses the energy blast that brought Sunset Shimmer down in the first film. They're amazed to see Equestrian magic in the human world and seek to find more magic to make everyone in the human world adore them. As Twilight learns through research, the Dazzlings were sirens from Equestria who used their music to cause disharmony. They were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. Through the Dazzlings' manipulation of the principals, the Rainbooms advance to the final round instead of the Illusions. An embittered Trixie is later approached by Adagio and given the idea of removing the Rainbooms from the competition so the Illusions can take their place in the finals. During the Rainbooms' mic check on the stage where the finals are to take place, Trixie and the Illusions arrive to carry out their plan: a lever opens a trap door on the stage, and the Rainbooms fall inside. Spike, the only one not to become trapped, rushes off to find help. That night, the Illusions perform in the finals following the Rainbooms' supposed forfeit. Afterward, the Dazzlings take the stage for their final performance and continue feeding off the crowd. Below the stage, tempers and tensions finally boil over between the Rainbooms and a five-way argument breaks out, allowing the Dazzlings on stage to feed on their hatred and transform, giving them pony ears, tails, and translucent wings. Sunset notices what's happening and finally intervenes, pointing out that their arguing has warped the magic of friendship into something that the Dazzlings can feed on. Twilight is ashamed that she hadn't realized it sooner, and Sunset tells her no one is supposed to have all the answers, but friends can help you find them. The Rainbooms thus make amends and finally come to a compromise, and Spike arrives to rescue them with the help of DJ Pon-3, whose headphones shielded her from the Dazzlings' spell.The Dazzlings continue feeding on the crowd on stage, and the Rainbooms watch from atop a hill. As they wonder how their song can reach the crowd, DJ arrives with further assistance: a car that converts into a DJ station. The Rainbooms start to play their counter-spell song over the Dazzlings' song and take on half-pony forms with colors similar to that of the Mane Six's Rainbow Power. Refusing to be stopped, the Dazzlings summon astral versions of their true siren forms and manage to overpower the Rainbooms. As the Rainbooms fall, a microphone rolls next to Sunset Shimmer's feet. Sunset finds new resolve and, upon removing her jacket, starts to sing. Before long, the rest of the Rainbooms join her, and their combined magic creates a rainbow shockwave that weakens the Dazzlings and frees the students from their control. The magic of friendship builds inside Sunset, granting her a half-pony form of her own. All the students then join in, and the magic coalescing in the sky takes the form of a giant Alicorn that destroys the Dazzlings' astral projection as well as their gem pendants. With the sources of their power destroyed, the Dazzlings are unable to sing and cast their spell. The students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Adagio Dazzling Role in Film The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists; Adagio Dazzle is shown on the cover of its novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. In the film, Adagio and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Later, Sunset gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings, but tells the main five that something seemed "off" about them. What is "off" about them is confirmed when they convince all of the students except the main 5 and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Adagio and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Adagio manipulates Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Adagio and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, they are unable to even singing and re-cast their spell. Their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace as the enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables. Personality Throughout the film, Adagio Dazzle is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with gaining power and being adored by others (not unlike Sunset Shimmer in the first movie, except while Sunset Shimmer had some morals, Adagio had none). She is able to sway student opinion with ease and trick Trixie into removing The Rainbooms from the competition. Adagio also bears considerable contempt toward her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata, calling them "idiots" and generally disliking their company. In addition, She was also both arrogant and sadistic; when Sunset Shimmer confronted her Adagio deliberately emphasized both the similarities between her and Sunset Shimmer's past self while also implying that her friends are didn't really care for her and saw her as a liability. Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is similar to that of a dragon, pony, and sea creature hybrid. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Adagio's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Aria Blaze Role in the film The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Aria and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Aria grumbles about the world's lack of satiating magic. Later, when Sunset gives a school tour to Aria and company and mentions the musical showcase, Aria forebodingly states that they sing "from time to time". She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into Battle of the Bands. Aria and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Aria and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, they are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. Their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace as the enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables. Pesonality Throughout the film, She is shown to be just as cold and manipulative as her leader Adagio Dazzle, convincing Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition. She seems to be the level-headed and indignant member of the Dazzlings. She's rude, she's sarcastic, and she has absolutely no respect. She also frequently butts heads with Sonata Dusk, occasionally calling her "the worst" and arguing with her over trivial matters. Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is similar to that of a dragon, pony, and sea creature hybrid. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Aria's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Sonata Dusk Role in the Film The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze. appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Sonata and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Sonata briefly argues with Aria Blaze. She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into Battle of the Bands. Sonata and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control student opinion and advance through the competition bracket. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Sonata and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, they are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. Their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace as the enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables. Personality Throughout the film, she is shown to be somewhat air-headed, distracted, ditzy and carefree. some examples are when she doesn't pick up on Adagio Dazzle's sarcasm when she says she "loves" the human world, she speaks candidly with Sunset Shimmer and her friends' true nature, nearly blowing their cover and before they sing their song in the cafeteria, Sonata is more focused on getting lunch since it is Taco Tuesday. In addition, she frequently argues with Aria Blaze over trivial matters. Despite this, She shows at least some level of cruelty, as she appears to take pleasure in belittling Sunset. Appearance In Equestria, the sirens' appearance is similar to that of a dragon, pony, and sea creature hybrid. In the human world, the Dazzlings are shown to possess translucent wings in their anthro forms, unlike their true forms. Their siren forms are summoned as astral projections from their pendants and used to weaken the Rainbooms. Aside from flashbacks, Sonata's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Trivia *The Dazzlings are the first main antagonists to not be killed, redeemed, or imprisoned. King Sombra and the Plunderseeds are dead, Sunset Shimmer and Discord are redeemed, Tirek is imprisoned, Nightmare Moon is either redeemed or dead depending on whether she is viewed as separate from Luna, and Queen Chrysalis either fell to her death or is imprisoned (depending on whether one views the comics as canon). *The Dazzlings have more villain songs in the show than the others. *The Dazzlings will be the main enemies in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *The Dazzlings will be the main enemies in Emerl's Adventures Of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks & will make they're appearance in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *The Dazzlings will be the main enemies in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *The Dazzlings will be the main enemies in Brian Griffin's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks and at the end Brian and the Dazzlings become rivals. *The Dazzlings will be the main enemies in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. *The Dazzlings will get their revenge on Thomas, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge ''and ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *They returned in Brian Griffin's Adventures with Spy Kids, Brian Griffin's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 7, 8 and 9 and finally Pooh and Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. *They are rivals against Brian Griffin. *They also guest star in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Dinosaur. *The Dazzlings will guest star in Thomas' Adventures in Transformers: Prime, until Sonata and Aria are betrayed by Adagio after the Anger Crystal, which has the power to increase anyone's anger, is placed upon her and Adagio joins the Decepticons. Gallery Adagio Dazzle.png|Adagio Dazzle's human form Adagio Dazzle's anthro.png|Adagio Dazzle's anthro form Adagio Dazzle's Pony Form.png|Adagio Dazzle's Pony Counterpart Adagio Dazzle's siren form.png|Adagio Dazzle's siren form Adagio with her Luger.png|Adagio Dazzle with her Luger Aria Blaze's human form.png|Aria Blaze's human form Aria Blaze's anthro form.png|Aria Blaze's anthro form Aria Blaze's Pony Counterpart.png|Aria Blaze's Pony counterpart Aria Blaze's siren form.png|Aria Blaze's siren form Aria with her Luger.png|Aria Blaze with her Luger Sonata Dusk's human form.png|Sonata Dusk's human form Sonata Dusk's anthro form.png|Sonata Dusk's anthro form Sonata Dusk's pony counterpart.png|Sonata Dusk's pony counterpart siren_sonata_dusk_by_nano23823-d83i7si.png|Sonata Dusk's siren form Sonata with her Luger.png|Sonata Dusk with her Luger why_don_t_we_see_who_is_better__by_theshadowstone-d7twkcy.png|The Dazzlings' Pony Counterparts Dazzlings_sing_on_red_background_EG2.png Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Groups Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Deceased characters Category:Decepticons Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures villains Category:Singing characters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arch rivals Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:The Jerk Gang Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Idiots Category:Gunners Category:Sadistic characters Category:Demons Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Cheaters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Banished characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Hegemony Category:Usurpers Category:Possessor Category:Girlfriends